Smutty Snow
by a-rab
Summary: Yep that's right this is PWP and i wrote this agessss ago. inspired by needtoknow400's picture on Facebook from December.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so I realise I have been away for a while, let's just say that I had a lot to sort out in my life and I don't guarantee that I'll be back for good. I know I have a lot of fics on hiatus at the moment and as inspiration strikes I promise to continue them. I won't leave them unfinished, but if you have any ideas please please please do not be afraid to send them my way. All help is good help. **

**Anyway, here is something I wrote a while ago. It is probably the most clichéd thing I have ever written and for that I do not apologise! Of course none of this would ever happen (except for in my mind ;) ) so it's not going to be realistic. Did I mention this was going to really cliché and cheesy?**

**It's inspired by a picture needtoknow400 put on Facebook. Take a look it's the one with both of them walking in the snow… Here goes:**

It felt like they had been driving for years. The snow that covered most of the trees and the signs made it look they had been going round in circles. It didn't help that the roads were all windy and twisted and all the snow was making it impossible for them to read any of the road markings meaning that Gibbs had to swerve away from any oncoming trucks.

'Boss I think we've gone past this snow covered tree twice already' Tony said automatically wincing waiting for the head-slap that never came.

'DiNozzo unless you have a map in your bag or some sort of eidetic memory I don't know about and can be of any help, keep your trap shut.' He then switched the radio on knowing that if the radio was on DiNozzo wouldn't talk as much

'…_for the 6pm news.'_ It was official; they had now been driving for 2 hours and still had no idea where they were. _'The recent death of Petty officer Joshua Thomas has now been declared a murder. The Navy version of FBI is investigating it but the lead agent Leroy Tibbs was not available for a comment …' _yeah the radio wasn't going to help, Gibbs switched it off.

'Navy version of FBI! We never get a direct mention. And they called you Tibbs….' After a few seconds of silence, Tony spoke again. 'You know if you mix Tony and Gibbs together you get Tibbs, haha we're team Tibbs, you know like Brangalina or … ' He stopped talking when he felt Gibbs' stare on him. 'Or maybe we're just team Gibbs and the radio people need to be shot.' Gibbs turned back to the road and continued driving not knowing where the hell they were.

Maybe it was time to call it a day. The radio was right about one thing though, after Ducky did the autopsy and confirmed that that the petty officer had indeed been murderer the two senior agents decided to go and interview their prime suspect. The only thing they hadn't accounted for was that they could get lost on the way.

And then as if the Gods were playing tricks on them, the SUV spluttered before it gave up and stopped, right there in the middle of the road.

'Great, so now I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with you.' DiNozzo muttered sarcastically and this time he felt the head-slap.

'I mean _at least_ I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with you' he smiled trying to work his charm while rubbing the back of his head. But Gibbs wasn't in the mood.

'Get out the car DiNozzo,'

'Look boss I didn't mean…'

'Get out the car DiNozzo so we can fix this thing and can get back on the road. I have no secret wish to spend the rest of the day alone with you in the middle of nowhere either.'

The pair got out of the car only to be hit instantly by the cold of outside. Simultaneously they both shivered and then went to work on trying to fix the car.

Gibbs opened the bonnet and a load of steam flew straight into his face. He looked up at Tony who couldn't hold his laughter. It was like a scene from some ridiculous comedy. Gibbs' face had black splodges of soot all over it. The laughter stopped as soon as Tony saw the serious look on Gibbs' face.

'Sorry boss,' he took out his hanky and handed it to his boss, 'Here' he motioned for the older man to take it but he just stood there covered in black soot and stared at the younger agent.

After about 30 minutes of hard work and sweat and grease (from Gibbs' side, DiNozzo was sitting in the car trying to keep warm) the car still wasn't starting.

'You have any reception on your cell DiNozzo?'

'Err no boss.' He sighed.

'Right get your stuff we're gonna find a gas station or garage or something.' He picked up his bag and waited for Tony to get his 'Whatcha waiting for DiNozzo? Come on.'

Tony sighed again; he really did not want to go walking in the snow in this cold weather. What if they got lost and ended up in the middle of the forest. Then again they were already lost. But maybe they'd be able to find some desolate cabin where they can spend the night. And then they could get a fire running, and Gibbs would have to take his shirt off because it was wet… Oh Tony's fantasies started running wild. But not for long. A hard slap to the back of head brought him right out of it.

OOO

They had been walking down the road for a little under 5 minutes before DiNozzo decided that a conversation was needed.

'Do you think Probie will ever admit his feelings for Abby?' as he turned to his partner waiting for an answer, he was hit with a cold stare. 'Ok so rule 12 yeah I get it, but technically Abby isn't on our …' again another cold evil Gibbs stare. 'So… what if you were to date one of us? Can you break one of your own rules?'

This time DiNozzo wasn't hit with a stare, instead Gibbs had pushed Tony to the nearest tree so that he was trapped between it and Gibbs and then he looked into Tony's eyes before saying, 'Something you not telling me DiNozzo?'

Tony gulped, having Gibbs so close to him was something he couldn't help but react to. It suddenly became too hot to breathe. The close proximity of the man he had loved for years was making Tony hard. Hard in places he shouldn't be, not while he had Gibbs so close to him.

Almost sensing how uncomfortable he was making Tony, Gibbs stepped back and motioned for him to follow. 'Come on DiNozzo, let's try and find somewhere before it gets too dark and we have to camp in these creepy woods. '

OOO

It was only a few minutes later and the sun had decided to hide away behind the clouds like the same Gods that were playing tricks on them before had now dimmed the lights. Like a star guiding them in the right direction Tony could see a light through the trees. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. He was so cold that his lips had turned slightly purple and all he wanted to do was curl up in a corner and preserve his energy and heat. Gibbs on the other hand seemed absolutely fine. He was walking straight and wasn't shivering; Tony even noticed that his lips weren't the slightest bit affected. God he had perfect lips.

The two men looked at each other to confirm that they weren't just seeing the light due to wishful thinking and then they proceeded to walk in that direction.

Walking towards the cabin Tony couldn't help but think about his fantasies again. All he needed now was for Gibb's shirt to get wet and they would be on a roll.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so there will be mistakes because I'm human, try and forgive me for that.**

**Also I'm taking liberties with the Tony's mom thing. I don't have the internet access to check if its true or not so for the sake of this small smutty piece, lets pretend that everything below is true and accurate**

A man in his forties opened the door and stared the two men down.

'What can I do for you?' his accent was thick and laced with some sort of a Scottish twang. And not that kind that Ducky spoke. It was more of a I'll-kill-you-if-you-come-near-me type of accent.

It was Gibbs who spoke up, Tony was still shivering from the cold ' You have a phone we can use. Our car broke down and we have no cell reception.'

The guy just looked at Gibbs and obviously wasn't used to being talked to so brashly. 'He means please could we use your phone' DiNozzo joined in trying to stretch his lips into a smile without cracking them.

The man stood in thought for a moment and had obviously spotted the gun in Gibbs holster before he let them in. 'Phone's on your right.'

OOO

Gibbs was trying every number he could get but it seemed that wind and snow had stopped most of the traffic. They would have to wait until the morning before anyone could come and pick them up. Not to mention it was so near Christmas that most garages had already shut.

Tony had thought it was a good idea to get a bit warmed up and held his hands on the fire.

'if you were standing any closer to it, you'd be cooking yourself for ma tea' the large man said to Tony, who tried to smile it off but was secretly a bit scared. 'So you people are police or something?' he continued.

'Yeah we're NCIS Nav…'

'Criminal investigative services, yeah I know' he interrupted.

Gibbs decided now was a good time to join the conversation. 'What did you say your name was?' he asked entering into his investigating frame of mind.

'I didn't'

The pair of agents looked at each other before simultaneously reaching for their guns. But they weren't quick enough. The man had picked up a chair and threw it on the grey-haired man causing him to keel in pain. Tony shot one bullet through his shoulder and one through his leg and pointed the gun at his head.

'You move and I shoot'

Gibbs had managed to get himself up again and saw that the suspect was about to pull something from his jacket. Instinctively he pulled the trigger.

OOO

The body fell to the ground and Tony just stared at the lifeless bundle waiting for it to move. But it never did. A few seconds later Gibbs pulled the gun from Tony's hand, and winced at the pain.

'Boss you ok?' he asked watching as the man visibly limped to the nearest chair which also happened to be away from the bleeding body.

Tony moved to stand over his boss and saw the blood trickle down from the older man's head. The Italian pulled out the hanky and began to clean it up.

'Tony…'

'sh… just sit down, let me clean you up.'

Tony moved closer to inspect the damage but the move left him almost straddling Gibbs. He lifted his Boss' chin and tilted his head to the light before sighing slightly and leaving the man in the chair to get his bag.

'Hey boss, d'you reckon we could move the body or cover it up or something?' he fished out the small first aid kit from his bag and walked back over to the injured man. Gibbs didn't say anything. He knew his friend too well, he would just carry on talking. He was never good with awkward silences. 'its just, it reminds me of my mom.'

Again, Tony straddled his boss and continued to talk. 'I was alone with her in the hospital when she died.' He started cleaning the wound with alcohol wipes and winced when he felt the torn skin below. The injured man didn't say anything. He breathed in but not because of what the younger agent was doing, no he was taken aback by the things being said.

'I stayed with her for two hours after she died. I refused to let go of her.' He looked the older agent in the eyes, 'I didn't want to believe it.' He chocked a little.

Wait, what was he doing? He was willingly telling his boss this. Granted it was the man he loved, but he never wanted to tell him this, especially not like this. He moved to pick up the bandages from the first aid kit. It was only then did he realise the position they were in.

Gibbs sitting on the chair and Tony actually straddling him, his knees on either side of his boss. His crotch directly above Gibbs'. Oh god, please don't let it be obvious. Please.

OOO

'Tony' Gibbs slowly moved his hands to cup Tony's face. They looked into each other's eyes, before Tony purposefully moved away and looked down at the bandages in his hand.

'I..Sorry, I didn't realise… ' He began to get up from his boss but something was stopping him. Gibbs had moved his hands to Tony's waist. Grasping, making sure that he wouldn't get up.

'Boss I…'

'Shhh'

Gibbs pressed his lips down on Tony's. Yeh that shut up the younger agent.

It was an awkward kiss. Neither of them knowing if they should deepen in or not.

And then Gibbs did it. He moved one of his hands to the back of Tony's neck and pressed into the kiss further causing Tony to moan.

**AN: sorry to leave it there but that it all I've written so far. Till the next time **

**x A**


End file.
